The Legend Of Arca
by TheLegendaryArca
Summary: The Tale of a Redguard named Arca who discovers that he's Dovakiin Dragon. Join him in his journey where he overcomes struggles of his inborn ability and others inflicted upon himself leading up to his battle with The World Eater and looking to find out more about his fathers secret life in Skyrim.


Morndas, the 17th of Last Seed, 4E201

Hands binded by rope I sit upon a carriage moving slowly through a thick snowy forest and two bleeding scars across my left eye. I slowly open my eyes the light of this unknown land blinding me and sitting across from me a man in the same situation as me a soldier it looked like. Staring at him he said "Hey you. You're finally awake." I hardly had grasp of my current situation I responded asking him "Where am I, what is going on?". In response the blonde soldier said "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there". I looked to my right seeing a man dressed in rags looked much like a beggar paint on his face signifying his in his own little group. This thief in rags looked at the blonde soldier and said "You Stormcloaks and your ridiculous ideals. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." The thief looked at me "You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

The Empire, I thought to myself. What does he mean... "Shut up back there!" I gazed up to the front of this carriage seeing a Imperial Soldier. It would seem I'm a prisoner of war, I've heard of the Stormcloak rebellion a lot back in Cyrodill but to think I would get into a mess like this. "What's wrong with him, huh?" said the thief looking to another man sitting right beside me with a rag seemed tied around his mouth. "Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." said the soldier. "Ulfric? The Jarl Of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But they've captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us?" said the thief as him seems to be shaking with much fear in his voice." "I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits" said the soldier. I'm thinking the Empire would simply let me go and treat me as a citizen they've got confused with these Stormcloaks, then again the leader of this rebellion and a thief who looks as if he's suffering from malnutrition are here with me do they mean to jail all of us.

The thick snowy forest lifted as we approached a gate and another Imperial Soldier standing on the small tower that connected to this gate. As we came closer the gate it opened and the carriage driving right, I saw many Imperial Soldiers moving forward but one going up to grey haired man mounted on a house telling him "General Tullius, sir. The headsman is waiting." The headsmen! What does this mean for me!? Death if they can't understand the fact I'm just a traveling citizen. The grey haired man General Tullius responded to the soldier at the side of his horse "Good. Let's get this over with!" As the carriage drove to the right of the General and Soldier beside him, also in front of him I noticed yellowish skinned Elves also mounted on horses, the first thought that came to mind was The Aldmeri Dominion. The blonde hair soldier looked over his soldier and said "Look at him. General Tullius the Military Governor. And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Knife ears. I bet they had something to do with this." The Thalmor? That name was familiar to me, and my father used to be member of the Blades I believe he spoke of these Thalmor when he visited me and mother.

"Why are we stopping" said the thief. The blonde hair soldier looking towards the thief and responded "Why do you think. End of the line." The carriage parked at a stone wall along with another that seemed to have followed us with passengers dressed in the same as the soldier sitting across from me. The blonde hair man looked up at me and said "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." A Imperial Soldier stood outside the opening of our carriage same with the other they both said "Up Prisoners", everyone stood up in their carriages on instinct I did the same, they still haven't recognized that me nor this thief aren't with the Stormcloaks? Me, the thief, the soldier, and Ulfric Stormcloak got in some sort of pentagon formation standing before a heavly armored female Imperial legionnare and next to her a lightly armed Imperial Male looking up at us holding paper in his hand. The lightly armed male Imperial looked down at the paper and said the name "Ulfric Stormcloak, The Jarl Of Windhelm." Ulfric went forth and into the direction of a man holding a large axe standing over a chopping block. Fear ran through my body but hopefully I'm not on the list and they'll unbind me and tell me to be on my way. The Imperial called out another name "Ralof Of Riverwood" the blonde soldier went towards the direction of the chopping block and I just now got his name. Another name was called by the Imperial "Lokir of Rorikstead." Lokir the thief ran up towards the two Imperials and said with fear in his voice "No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" he ran passed them and towards the direction we came from. The heavly armored female Imperial shouted "Archers!" and arrows from above went towards the back of Lokir and it would seem he dropped dead. The lightly armed Imperial looked towards me with confusion on his face "You Redguard, step forward." "Sir I'm simply a wanderer who was looking to visit Skyrim, there is some sort of mistake here" I nervously said. The lightly armed Imperial responded "That seems to be quite clear son, but who are you?"

Looking to the lightly armed Imperial Soldier in the eye I told him "My name is Arca." The heavly armored Imperial female spoke out "Forget the list he goes to the block." "Yes Officer...ma'am" the Lightly armed one responded while looking at her walk away. The Imperial looked up at me "I'm sorry but we'll make sure your remains are returned to your family or Hammerfell." This seemed pretty bad for me is this the beginning of the end, am I to die after coming this far to learn more about my fathers past in Skyrim, no I need to think of something I can't let it end this way. I made my way to a line of soldiers standing with them and in front of us General Tullius looking at Ulfric. "Ulfric some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to order his men to usurp the throne" said Tullius. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, but now The Empire is about to put you down and restore the peace." All of a sudden I heard a loud roaring come from the mountains nearby, what is that it doesn't sound like any monster I know about. A soldier said "What in Oblivion is that?" "Nothing carry on" said Tullius walking to the side of a Priestess that stood before us. I wasn't listening to what the Priestess was saying I was shocked by that noise, what could it be? I finally tuned back into what was going on around me "Blessings of the Eight Divines upon thee" said the Priestess, "By Talos let's get this over with" said a Stormcloak stepping forward to the chopping block and its axe wielding master. The Stormcloak got on his knees and perched his head on the block eager to die as he said "Come on I don't got all morning." I just now noticed the mixed crowd of Imperials and ordinary citizens around us, earlier I heard some of these people may support Ulfric and his rebellion I'm pretty sure there's some Imperials cherishing this gruesome scene. And the chopping commenced and the body fell to the bottom of the perch, and this is the sickening way they're about to execute me. Few cheers were heard around me and some insults thrown towards the Empire. The heavly armored Imperial looked at me and said "You Redguard come forth", and there it was again that loud roar and as I quickly looked up at the mountain I could've sworn I saw some sort of shadow go to the other side of it. I had no idea what was going on so much fear I went forth to the block got on my knees then laying down my head looking turned looking at the foot of the executioner. "Akatosh be with me" I whispered, a large shadow came above us all black wings that blocked the light of the sun and it landed on the nearby fort. This creature is from a picture book I read when I was a kid could it be...the mythical dragons. The Dragon looking down at it seems me and the executioner roared and blue aura came from it's mouth. The executioner fell on my leg and I rolled off the block, maybe just maybe if I can get my mind together I can use this bizare attack from this mythical creature to make my escape.


End file.
